blazbluextagfandomcom-20200213-history
Celica Ayatsuki Mercury
Celica Ayatsuki Mercury (Resurrected Chrono Phantasma, or in XBlaze better known as ”Little Sister”), is one of the supporting protagonists in the BlazBlue series. Celica was one of the main protagonist of the light novel Phase Shift, until her debut in BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma, where she was the titular character herself and became properly playable in its Extend update. She as “Little Sister”, was one of the supporting protagonists in the final game of XBlaze game, XBlaze: Lost Memories. She returns in BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle as one of the Season 2 DLC playable characters. Bio Celica was one of the two daughters of Shuichiro Ayatsuki Mercury, another one being Konoe. She and her sister join a magic council where her sister became the 9th-ranked leader, while Celica is a specialized healer. They met Trinity Glassfield (who is the future part of Platinum the Trinity's halves), as well as the cat Beastkin siblings Jubei Mitsuyoshi and Tomonori, even an elderly werewolf Valkenhayn R. Hellsing. On that fateful day, she met a time-displaced amnesiac warrior who referred himself Ragna the Bloodedge, who only remembered to came with a warning of the Black Beast coming to her timeline soon. Though Celica disbelieve at first, Black Beast's emergence became true, whereas Nine, Trinity, Valkenhayn and Jubei volunteer helping Ragna stopping the beast, with some help from Hakumen (a time-discplaced Jin Kisaragi from a same defunct timeline as time-displaced Ragna) who led the attack, but most four heroes like Hakumen and Valkenhayn felt uneasy with Nine using a slave spell on Yūki Terumi into becoming one of the known Six Heroes, which became proven to be true in sometimes after time-discplaced Ragna sacrifice his life destroying the beast. After Terumi initiate his revenge on the Six Heroes, such as killing Tomonori, having Trinity lost her physical body, and even Nine caught off-guard and went insane for years upon being pushed to the boundary, yet Hakumen sacrifice his life to seal him and Terumi along with it, Celica and Jubei found three siblings, two boys who happens to be their timeline's Ragna and Jin, in addition of their sister Saya (later known as Noel Vermillion in the future). For years, Celica became a nun at her church where she raised Ragna, Jin and Saya. However, Terumi discovered where she and the siblings are hiding, whereas Celica was killed by him, and Jin, who was given by a sickened Saya the Yukianessa was mind controlled by Terumi into cutting Ragna's right arm, leaving Ragna dying, while Saya was kidnapped by Terumi, yet somehow escaped sometimes later in a different way, whereas she (now renamed Noel) and Jin are raised by one of the Duodecim clan's family branches respectively, namely Vermillion and Kisaragi. Celica's niece, Kokonoe, who was born between after Black Beast's defeat, and before Terumi's revenge on other five heroes started, has her DNA and conscious copied, creating her new body, becoming a Chrono Phantasma to disable anything related to Azure nearby. However, a resurrected Celica lost the memories how she died, and was warned by Kokonoe that her resurrection as a Chrono Phantasma is still on a limit. Trivia * Celica is the first known sole representative of Extend title update. * Celica is one of the three known deceased characters to appear in Cross Tag, the other being her sister Nine, and Terumi. However, how she and Nine resurrected in Cross Tag storyline is unknown, unlike Terumi. ** Both Celica and Nine’s sudden revival in Cross Tag are likely have removed one of their side effects: Celica’s case, no longer have a Chrono Phantasma’s limited life span * Her trailer is released alongside Elizabeth (whose trailer first released in USA in a week before the Japanese version) and Terumi. * Celica has the pallete swaps based on these following characters: her sister Nine the Phantom, Rise Kujikawa (Persona 4), Nanase (Under Night In-Birth), and Penny Polendina (RWBY) ** Minerva has the palette swaps based on these following characters: Nine the Phantom, Himiko (Persona 4), Miyashiro Erika Wagner (Under-Night In-Birth) and Ciel Soleil (RWBY). See Also * Celica Ayatsuki Mercury at BlazBlue Wiki Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:BlazBlue Characters Category:Downloadable Contents Category:Deceased Characters